mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Red Bow Chronicles
Hedgehog Piece: Red Bow Chronicles is a sister comic to Hedgehog Piece that follows the adventures of the Red Bow Pirates, led by captain Két Ara. Characters So far, characters that have appeared in Red Bow Chronicles are: *The Red Bow Pirates: Két Ara, Damaru Nexuti *Allies: Jasmine *Enemies: Seraph, Mez, Ark, Grudge, Silverado *Other Characters: Lilith, Insomniac Locations Locations that have appeared in Red Bow Chronicles so far are: West Blue *Luistara *Veil Island *Silver Peaks Plot Summary Red Bow Chronicles follows Két Ara as she travels the world, aspiring to become the King of the Pirates. Along the way, she'll recruit crewmates to be her friends, make enemies of those who would dare cross her, and perhaps save some people as she goes forward towards her goals and dreams! Story Red Bow Chronicles starts off on Luistara, where Jasmine is watching the sea. She catches sight of a pirate ship and warns her home village, then returns to the shore in order to try to fight the pirates. Here, she encounters Két, who offers her help in chasing the pirate away. They are confronted by Seraph, who Két easily defeats. Jasmine decides to ask Két for help in getting to a Marine base, and Két agrees to take her along because it'd be interesting and as a thank-you for the use of her boat. The two travel to Veil Island, where Jasmine notes that the town they've stopped in, Market Villa, seems to be filled with bad people. Két brushes it off and decides to head into town anyway, and the two decide to restock their supplies while they're there. The two run into Mez, who Két brushes aside as not being important, which enrages him. They then get the low-down on the island's history from a merchant, which causes Két to decide that she wants to beat up Mez. However, at this moment, their supplies are stolen by Damaru, and Két gives chase. Upon catching him, she discovers he's a nice guy and decides to recruit him. She then drags him off to see what he can do, and manages to get his backstory out of him. At this point, Mez reappears and Két determines that he's afraid of Damaru, upon which he becomes outraged and Két finally challenges him to a fight. The fight itself, however, doesn't last very long, with Két outwitting and outmaneuvering Mez at every turn, before defeating him and trusting him to a merchant to hand over to the Marines. She then has Damaru say goodbye to a few people before the group heads back to the docks and sets sail for Silver Peaks. Upon arriving at Silver Peaks, the group immediately notices the lack of adults on the island. They decide to investigate, splitting up to cover more ground - Két goes off alone while Damaru and Jasmine stick together. Jasmine and Damaru end up at a bar after evading being followed and learn the history of the island, while Két accidentally stumbles upon the fortress where Silverado is situated and gets captured. However, this turns out to be intentional on her part, as she figures it'll be easier to just be taken to the source than look around for it. With the help of Insomniac, she sets out to free the prisoners in Silverado's base and take on the man himself, but she is drawn to the lower levels when Insomniac tells her Silverado's "pet" is there. Meanwhile, outside, Damaru and Jasmine are getting ready to storm the base, but Ark and Grudge show up to stop them. The two split up to draw their attention and take them out, and Ark and Grudge follow to make sure they don't try anything. Back inside, Két arrives at the lower levels, entering the room where the "pet" is supposed to be, only to discover it's actually a lioness who is being held captive down there.